Poor Little Rich Girl
by Sharada77
Summary: A fanfic about london and maddies collage years. I Do not own the suite life but D.J. is made up by me. It is also set up as a script.


Maddie walks into view from door facing the audience.

With in seconds the phone rings.

Duel Screens one showing Maddie and one showing London

Maddie: Hello

London: MADDIE, MADDIE, MADDIE

Maddie: Wow Calm Down London What's Wrong

London: Get over here I have nothing to wear to school tomorrow

Maddie: You have a whole mall practically, how could you have nothing to wear

London: Last year stuff, DUH I need new stuff go shopping with me to get new Cloths…PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE

Maddie: Fine, I can get a few last second school supplies

London: Yeah ME Claps 4 times

Opens To Theme songs

Fades Back into local mall where we see Maddie Holding Up a shirt and London walking towards her

London: Oh that's not you color

Maddie: Uh, Its just a shirt

London: it's the last one, save it for someone it would look good on. Like me

London Grabs the shirt as she says this and leaves Maddie with a blank look on her face

They walk off screen and a flip of time shows them 5 minutes latter with London holding one shirt and Maddie holding so many shirts that we cant see her waist up

Cashier: Will this be all Ma'am

London: Yes, Well Maddie set the cloth down

Maddie sets cloths down having only thee left

Cashier: That would be $200

London: That's all

London said this with a sarcastic remark while handing the cashier a credit card

Cashier: Sorry, but the machine is dying this

London: Oh no that cant be I just got it

London Pulls out her cell phone and calls her dad and Maddie moves London's clothing and pays for her three shirts

London: Daddy, why is the credit cards not working

London Listens with the random Ok being thrown in

London: Daddy said he wants me to experience life on my own at collage so he wants me to work for my money

Maddie: Aw that's so said. Oh well

Maddie's says this smiling and takes the shirts and walks out the store

Fades out to a commercial

Fades back in to Maddie walking towards her friends who are standing in front of their new collage

Maddie Hugs Trevor and they all exchange their hellos

Mary: Hey Maddie, Like your new shadow

She says this with a little laugh while Maddie looks behind her Seeing D.J. Her annoying neighbor

Maddie: D.J. you don't start school yet, More importantly your not even in collage your in high school

D.J.: I know, but I will wake up every morning this early, fallow you on a bus, and go where ever you go just to get you to not go away to collage

As he says this all Maddie's friends begin to laugh

Maddie: You cant fallow me I am staying here for a whole school year. With out counting brakes

Trevor: I think I have some competition

D.J.: What do you seen in this fool, I'm more a man then he will ever be. Maddie I am going back to my house but I will wait for you when this fool cant measure up

The rest of the cast lets out a group ewe with a laugh as D.J. says this and walks down the rode and fades out into the distance

Maddie: Well now that he's gone, what dorm room you guys got. I'm building three room 723

Mary: ME TOO

She squeals this as she says it

Mary: What about you Corrie

Corrie: I'm building six room 387

London lets put her loud pitched scream as she says this

Trevor: What's wrong London

London: I have got the same room

Corrie: IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE

She says jumping up and down not noticing how bummed London is

Fades into commercial

Fades back to Maddie kicking open the door to her room with a tone of books covering her face. She sets the books down knowing that the other of her friends are still in class for her journalist and art class didn't last as long as London, Corrie, and Mary's Veterinarian class's did. As for Trevor they couldn't meet until he got out of his accounting class and they had to meet at the campus coffee hut.

Maddie: Good peace and quiet at last

As she says this we see her grab and open a gift with a card reading

"Dear Maddie,

Me and your father hope you enjoy this. We know how much you like to write so we are sure this gift wont disappoint. Also please write to us as much as you can. We want to hear from you as often as possible.

Love your Mom and Dad"

Maddie opened the present to see a package of 20 number 2 pencils, a camera that shoots out pictures as taken, a pencil holder, a glue bottle, and a scrap book that said "Collage with Maddie" with the left side having lines to write and the right side having a blank area to draw and put pictures.

Maddie opens the book and takes a picture of the room and copies her schedule on her new Mac computer with printer/scanner. She past the schedule and picture to the right side and begins writing. As she write we hear her narrates what she writes.

Maddie's Thoughts: Day one of my collage journey begins. Ok so as it turns out my parents gave me the coolest gifts. Oh and before I forget my neighbor D.J. fallowed me to school, so embarrassing. Its kind of sad because none of my friends are in my class and I don't even get to see Trevor.

Rest of narration has credits roll by

Maddie's Thoughts: Oh well I will have to get used to it. My teachers seem nice but assignee a lot of homework. Well other then me and Mary Margaret rooming together and poor London getting roomed with Corrie not much cool happened. Well I can bet this will not be the last entry for I am sensing a wonderful year. So write in you latter. Maddie.

Maddie closes the book and fades out from Maddie lying on her bed and show ends

? 


End file.
